All In Your Head
by Alexinie
Summary: PUDD and FLONES are married, but what happens when one accuses others of cheating? And what's made him think they have?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so just to clarify- Tom and Danny are married, so are Harry and Dougie, but whats going to happen, now that Dougie thinks Tom and Harry have cheated? **

**Hope you enjoy this- it's a little different to my ususal stories, please review! xx**

* * *

><p>That morning, Tom was busy cleaning mugs and cutlery when the door swung open, letting and a freezing gale with it as the door slammed against the wall.<p>

"What the? Doug, what are you-?" Tom jumped as a blond haired man stormed in, right up to shout in his face

"You've wrecked my life. Happy are you?" Dougie pushed Tom into the wall.

His heart sped, as Dougie looked at him with wild eyes, red with lack of sleep.

"Get a kick out of taking other people's husbands do you? How could you do it to me Tom? To Danny? I thought you loved him." he suddenly stopped, making a ball with his fist.

"What? Of course I love Danny, im married to him! Someone else's husband? Are you talking about Harry?" Tom's eyes grew in horror, as realisation hit. Dougie thought he –Tom- had cheated on Danny with Harry, Dougie's husband. Confusing huh?

"Well he always did have a thing for blonds" he muttered, bringing his face close to Tom's own. "I hope you're happy. Did you even think about me? Or Danny?" He raised his fist to eye level. Tom shut his eyes.

"Dougie!" A man shouted as Tom heard the door swing open for the second time, "What the hell?"

Tom opened his eyes at the noise, to see Danny stood between them, his hands on Dougie's chest holding him back.

"Get out of my face Danny. After what he- they did. Its called payback, you should know how im feeling" His voice grew softer, as Danny's influence calmed him.

Harry sighed, "Dougie, nothing happened, believe Harry, I believe Tom. You're a reasonable man, see sense!"

Dougie backed away like Danny had punched him and sped out of the restaurant.

"Dan, what the hell was that about?" Tom whispered as the younger man hugged him tightly.

"He- he thinks there's something going on between you and Harry. You okay?" he pulled back to inspect Tom where Dougie had pushed him.

"Im fine, stop fussing" he muttered embarrassed, thanking the restaurant hadn't opened yet. "But why the hell would he think there's something going on between me and Harry? I mean, no offence to him, but, its, _Harry_!" They stared at each other in shock.

"Baby, don't get mad, I totally trust you, but I have to ask, _did_ you and Harry?-"

"How can you even ask that Dan? Im married for God's sake! So's Harry for that matter! You know he'd never do that to Doug, they've been together since they were kids!" Tom ranted.

"I know, I know, I just had to ask, that's all. Why would Dougie say it?" Danny whispered again. Tom shifted uncomfortably.

"I think; I think I know why" He said sheepishly.

"Why?" Danny's eyes bulged.

"Well, the other day, Doug walked in on me and Harry having a drink, watching TV"

Danny laughed "So? You're mates, you were hanging out!"

"Yeaahhhh" said Tom "but then the next day, we both went shopping" Tom looked down "and the day after that, remember? We went to the football match. Harry never asked Doug because he knows he hates it. He must have jumped to conclusions after all the time we were spending alone together." Danny sighed.

"Oh." He mumbled, "That's why. I never even paid attention to it, I know neither of you would ever- but Doug's more sensitive, of course he would se something in it, he felt pushed out. I bet He and Harry haven't done much together recently, what with the new album coming out"

Tom nodded "Oh God! We've got to warn Harry, I bet that's where he's gone now, to have it out with him!" Tom looked terrified "You know how angry Doug gets! He doesn't think straight when he sees red!"

Danny shook his head,

"No Tom, they need to get through this themselves, we cant do everything as a band, besides, seeing you and Harry in the same room right now wont calm him down"

"You're right" Tom agreed "Come on, let's have a drink. I need one after that" They both agreed and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks so so much for your reviews, they're lovely, sorry this hasn't been updated in so long, over the weeked ive worked 25 hours and i havent had time to update... but its here now! So enjoy, and review! Much love! xx**

* * *

><p><span>Harry's POV.<span>

Sat on the sofa, flicking between channels, I was just waiting for you to get home. The moment you did, I wish you hadn't come home at all.

You were furious, accusing me of cheating. With_ Tom _of all people! I don't even know what put the stupid idea in your head it's so ridiculous! Haven't I told you every day, for 9 years that I love you? Almost a decade of our relationship, and its doubted in a second by a stupid idea.

"Just answer me one thing Harry, why did you do it? To me? To Dan? How can you even live with yourself?"

"Your crazy Doug! **Nothing. Happened.** What can I do to make you believe that?" I move closer to you, and try to wrap my arms around you, but you just shake me off.

"Don't touch me. You cheated, and now you're lying to my face. Just, leave." He shouted at me.

"What? So that's it? No proof, no chance to defend myself? That's it is it, don't? Nine years, over. Its like I don't even know you Doug. What's happened to you?"  
>Your cheeks were flushed with anger as angry words were spat back and forth between us. I hated fighting with you. It was the first we'd had since we married.<br>"You don't even love me do you?" you shout in my face.  
>"Right now? I'm asking myself why I do." I shout back, ignoring the voice in my head that told me to shut up and make everything better, I was just so mad!<br>"You know what? I don't even care if you did cheat I still want a divorce. How could I spend my life with a pig like you?" your words cut me like a knife, and my breath hitches in my throat as your eyes widen in surprise at your own words. I didn't know where this had come from. How could he think I would ever have an affair? And with Tom? He's married to one of my best friends, hell Tom _is_ one of my best friends!  
>"Well lucky you. I guess you get what you want then. As usual. I'll go, and for the record, I would <em>never<em> cheat. But I guess that doesn't even matter to you does it?" I pull of my wedding ring and throw it at your feet, as my heart breaks at the thought of loosing you. Tears fall from both of our eyes, clouded by anger. I turn towards the door.  
>"Good. Leave. Run away as usual," you retort.<br>"You're throwing me out" I whirl around to face you "you want to split, remember? You stupid paranoid idiot. It's all in your head!" my voice creeps louder, I wish I could stop myself spitting the horrible words at you, but your being so infuriating.  
>"So now I'm crazy too? Well that's rich" you step closer to me, glowering into my eyes.<br>"I'm going. Happy? Now you can stop having to make crazy stories up in your head about me cheating to have me out of you life."  
>"Good! Get out of my face" you shout back, backing me towards the door, which I open and take a step out of before turning to face you.<br>"Goodbye Dougie."  
>He acted as if I hadn't spoken.<p>

**(Three weeks later)**

I walk slowly towards the door, bags in my hand, it's taking all I have to keep walking away from you, from our home; but this is what you want, I can't hold on to you. I don't know what's made you think ive done all these things, but I know there's nothing that can change your mind.  
>I can feel you watching me from the other side of the room, but I can't turn to look at your face, at the anger in your eyes. This is officially the worst day of my life.<br>Then I hear your voice, a hoarse whisper.  
>"Don't leave."<br>It's the first thing you've said since I walked in, since the argument. Since the break up.  
>I didn't mean to say those things I swear I didn't.<p>

But I did, and now how can I convince you I didn't mean them? I can't. They're out of my mouth; this is out of my hands. But what right did you have to say all of those things to me?  
>It was the heat of the moment, my temper, you've always said it gets the best of me, well now it's lost me the best of me. You. You were the best of me, and my anger made me loose you.<p>

What you're accusing me of is totally insane, but I shouldn't have risen to it like that, you didn't deserve it.

"Don't leave."

It had been three weeks, I had been staying at Tom and Danny's but I needed to come back for my things. It's the first time I've seen you. No mater how many years we've been together, those three weeks have seemed longer; I can't believe this is how my life is going to be like from now on.

I'm a mess, I can't remember the last time I shaved, or ate, or slept for that matter. I feel ill. I want everything back to how it was. I want you to take me back.

You don't look much better, deep crescents under your eyes from lack of sleep, the house is a mess, and I just want to make everything right for you.

I turn slowly; did I really hear you speak? Or did I imagine it, because I wanted to hear the words so badly?  
>Your blue eyes stare right through my soul, I feel bare in front of you, begging for everything to be back to normal.<br>"Please, Harry, don't leave me" your voice breaks as you reach out from the other side of the room to where I stand, bags in my hand after you ordered me to leave.  
>"I didn't mean it; I don't want you to go. I want you here, with me. I was wrong; of course you'd never cheat! And with Tom? I don't even know why I thought it, I was just jealous of all the time you spent together" you never break eye contact as my bags are dropped to the floor and I rush to pull you into my arms. I fight tears.<br>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," we both mumble into each other's ears over and over, "I really didn't mean to say those things, I love you Doug. Always have. Always will. I'm sorry." I kiss you softly before pulling you even closer.  
>"I know, I know you didn't mean it, and I didn't mean anything I said, I pushed you until you snapped. Of course you'd never cheat! You know I'll always love you, I promised right? For richer, for poorer. Sickness and health and all that. Oh my God! I need to apologise to Tom!" I can feel you tense again in my arms.<br>"We were both idiots, but I promise I'll never do or say anything like that again, for as long as we both shall live right? And don't worry about Tom, he was never angry with you in the first place, more scared that you'd _lost your mind_ actually" we laugh lightly your body feels so natural against mine.  
>"Right. Now get those bloody bags unpacked! And; you'll need this back" you shuffle something out of your pocket. My ring.<br>I push it back on as quick as possible, the weight of it was amazing after the weeks if my hand feeling strange and light.  
>"You've carried it round all this time?" my voice finally broke.<br>"I couldn't leave it, it was like admitting what had happened" you shrug, embarrassed.  
>I can't put my feelings into words, so I just pull your hand towards my bags and then back towards our bedroom.<br>"Come on, I'm coming home" and this time, I let the tear slide down my cheek, to be brushed away softly by the back of the soft hand that I held tightly in my own.  
>That I didn't plan on letting go of any time soon.<p>

**So what did you think? Thanks for reading.. Hope everyone's having a good summer! xx**


End file.
